I'm So NEJIED!
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: Dealing with Naruto's bragging was hard enough for Sakura. But she never expected that she would be thrown in a strange magic school named Hogwarts! But not alone... with four dangerous Akatsukis. Read and Review. Neji means screw. DeiSaku and Dramione main pairing
1. Prologue

I'm so nejied

**A/N: the same apologies and i am sitting like L from Death Note (i don't own) anyways plz read and enjoy if possible please do review. as i said i own nothing but the plot and my phone... an all those embarrassing pictures of my friends which i am totally going to blackmail. MUAHHAHHHAHAHAH!**

"Sakura-chan, just wait 'till I show you my new jutsu!" Naruto yelled in the pinkette's ear.

_Bam!_

"NARUTO, DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DEAF?" she yelled.

"Hey, Sakura, you broke your record," Kakashi said out of the blue, his nose still in that pervy book of his.

Gosh this team was insane. The sensei being a hentai, a knucklehead and a pedophile-loving comrade, even Sakura wasn't normal; after all she had a voice in her head.

And then, did Kakashi-sensei say that she broke her record?

"How much?" she asked.

"450 meters Sakura-chan!" they heard a voice say from far away.

Right when Sakura was celebrating and doing her happy dance, four figures came. They had a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Get him," one of them commanded.

"I don't take orders from you, un," another voice said.

"Why?"

"You are an Uchiha," the man shrugged.

"Tobi, let's go, un," the same voice said.

"Hai, Deidara-senpai!" a childish voice yelled, catching the Konoha ninjas' attention.

Sakura, as fast as she could, registered most of them to her comrades.

"Itachi Uchiha, the one standing next to him is probably Hoshigaki Kisame, but who are the other ones?" she asked herself.

The one on the right had a hat covering his features, so it was hard to tell who the hell it was. The other one, the last person in the row, had an orange swirly mask and black hair that was somewhat similar to Naruto's by its spikiness.

"That hurt, un," she heard the mysterious man say. His voice was low and husky, so familiar to her, and yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly he took his hat off and then gasps were heard.

"I FREAKING KILLED BOTH OF YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"Deidara?" Sakura whispered, shocked.

"Yo," he smirked and lunged on his huge clay bird as the masked man appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him.

And so the fight began.

_To Naruto and Kisame_

"You are a freaking fish! I'm gonna make sushi out of you!" the blonde yelled, pointing his finger at him while Kisame just grinned and held Samehada up.

"Bring it _on_!" he roared.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, as thousands of his copies appeared and started kicking and punching him.

The shark-like man just grinned and attacked them.

_To Kakashi and Tobi_

Well, don't want to get into details because Tobi is being a bad boy.

"NOOOO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" yeah, yeah I know. Now shut up.

_To Itachi and Sasuke_

"I killed you once, and I'll kill you again!" isn't Sasuke rather talkative today.

"Hn," Itachi said as he kicked him in the gut and then after jumping a few meters away he used Katon on him.

Good job, Itachi!

_And to our bellowed Deidara and Sakura_

As Sakura punched the ground with her chakra infused hand Deidara jumped on a tree.

"Impressive, Pinky," he told her.

And then really soon Deidara was behind Sakura and held out a kunai and looked at the other blond.

"Yo, Kyuubi-kid!" he called Naruto.

"Look who I have, un. Now give that fish-assed shark one last kick and let the freaking weasel capture you, un," and with that Naruto did what he was told, not before getting close to the Akatsuki and yelling Sakura to watch him.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" was heard before they all got all blurry and stuff and disappeared with Naruto being the shocked one and Sasuke crying.

"I was _this_ close to telling you my feelings!" he yelled while his remaining teammates looked at the duck-ass like haired man told them that he was going to propose to her.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, while Sasuke was sulking in his emo corner (**interesting they are in the woods so how? We will never know**).

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tsunade-same is going to kill you," he said

Naruto's eyes went wide with fear and then he got a shovel from hell-knows-where and started digging.

"Goodbye Ero-sannin, Tsunade-Baa-chan, my bellowed ramen and Ichiraku, Akatsuki, Sasuke-teme, Sai and Kakashi-sensei… oh and I wish Hinata would never have been born so I would've never met her!" he yelled and then covered himself in the dirt… until…

A hand got up from the place where he buried himself.

"Can't breathe!" he yelled and waited for death.

"Fuck my fucking life," he said. Gosh Naruto you sound like Hidan.

"You sound like that freaking Hidan-guy that Shikamaru killed," Kakashi commented.

(**O.O he can read my thoughts! RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**)

_To Sakura and our four Akatsuki members_

"What the heck?" Sakura rose from her bed.

"Wait this isn't my freaking bed!" she yelled waking up the others as well.

They were all on a white beds, which were all in neat rows, in an infirmary kind of room.

Sakura looked at her left where she saw Deidara and Itachi, while on the right side was Tobi and Kisame.

The blonde looked at the pinkette and then after seeing Tobi quickly told her to stay away from the masked man.

"Why?" the pink-haired girl asked.

But the she got her answer quick enough.

"Ooh, who is this cute girl? Tobi is Tobi! Tobi likes candy does Pinky like candy, too? Ooh! Tobi likes ice-cream, too. Senpai can we go and get some ice-cream? Where are we? Is Leader-sama going to be mad at us? Pinky do you know Leader-sama? He is scary, with those piercings and all. Tobi wants some gum, does Itachi-san has gum?" and he ranted and ranted while Sakura slowly went next to Deidara for her own safety. As if on cue Tobi's next subject was horrible.

"Deidara-senpai and Pinky looks cute together! Are you two a couple now? Can Tobi help Pinky pick her dress for her wedding? When is the wedding?"

Sakura went bright red that you actually could think that she was a tomato before I beat the hell out of you!

"Yeah Deidara, you really _do_ look nice with the babe," Kisame commented, grinning.

"Well, for your information, my name is Sakura!" she yelled, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well of course we do, we _are_ hot," he said in a really sexy voice that made Sakura blush 20 shades of pink and red.

"No really Kitty, you _are_ hot," he told her right when a woman came in with a few others people. The woman started lecturing them about something that they didn't give a damn about in an unknown language.

A man who could be Kisame's gran-gran-grandpa (**btw Kisame is 72 I think, right Nomio-chan?**) with a really long beard that was snow white and had a black robe on him and smiled at the girl. And there was a woman who clearly was annoyed and was strict to all people, her lips in a thin line. The last was a man with black hair, black robes and black eyes. The ninjas decided that they don't like that man.

Some strange words were heard; Sakura told them that they didn't understand them.

"Ah, then you might speak the forgotten Japanese, am I right?" he told them while Sakura and Deidara nodded.

"That's much better," Kisame said, grinning.

The nurse gasped and started talking in the language that the shinobi did _not_ understand.

"Well, Poppy asked who cursed you," the old man told them.

The so-called Poppy got out a potion and gave it to the shark-like man, who gave it to Sakura.

"Check it if it is poisoned, Pinky," he told her.

Sakura who smacked him on the head, making Deidara snicker, checked and told them that it wasn't poisoned but had… some things that you wouldn't even consider touching.

"Like what, un?" the blonde asked out of curiosity.

"Like pig's nose and bats' wings," the pinkette answered calmly, giggling at the expression Kisame made. He turned green, literally.

"I'm not drinking it!" he shoved it to the man in black.

In turn, they got more shouts and the old man pulled out a stick and muttered something under his breath.

"What is your problem, boy?" the man in black was yelling.

"Me? A _boy_? I'm 72 for God's sake!" he yelled while Sakura and Deidara were falling off of the bed, laughing and clutching their stomachs. While Tobi was just sitting there, singing a song about a Sakura tree.

"My name is Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the old man introduced himself, while Kisame, Deidara and Sakura laughed even harder, even Itachi gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm Deidara who is in love with Itachi, un," Deidara managed to say before started laughing even harder. They, even the pinkette, knew that Deidara absolutely hated him.

"And I'm Sakura, and I despise Tsunade-sama," even more roars of laughter.

"Umm, why are they laughing?" Dumbledore asked.

Sakura who was able to recover told them that there is no magic, all illusion that is genjutsu and ninjutsu. Which Snape frowned at and made another Itachi clone with a stick.

Sakura just made another clone of Snape and grinned victoriously at him, while Deidara used his kekki-genkai and molded a little spider that went next to him and exploded.

"What are you things?" McGonagall asked in rage.

"Shinobi," Deidara shrugged.

The ninjas were used to calling them things and all. After all they _are _tools for war.

"And you aren't hurt that we are calling you a 'thing'?" Snape asked.

"Well," Kisame began. "We were called worse. After all we _are_ killers."

The room tensed Sakura explained them that every shinobi must kill to survive.

"Besides, they've killed more people than I've saved," she shrugged, when Kisame grinned and Deidara started counting how many he killed.

"I think I've killed about umm, 1000000000, un. You guys, un?"

"I don't know," was the only reply he got.

Dumbledore tried hard not to sweatdrop, Poppy already fainted.

"But why _do_ you kill?" the man asked.

"We live on that, un. We steal, we kill and do the entire dirty job and get paid for it, un. The Kitten works in a hospital, though. She isn't a criminal like us, un," Deidara said.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle.

"Can you shinobi guard?"

"Easy-peasy," was the reply that came from the man-shark.

"Then, there is this boy, Harry Potter. There is this man that is after him, we would like you all to guard the school. In exchange you can live at the school for a year or two," the shinobi just shrugged and agreed.

"Here is his picture," the old man handed them a moving picture and they all started to laugh again.

"_What _is so funny?" the oh-so-famous McGonagall asked, trying to keep discipline.

"He looks like a freaking Orochimaru who is shaved!" Kisame said between his laughs.

_XOXOXO_

The room that they were staying in was nice. It was all in black and red, with the hints of pink and yellow. The common room had a few black armchairs and a sofa, while the floor was made from black wood that had a red carpet on it. The walls were black, too just like the ceiling. There was a really royal-looking red curtains above the fireplace and a few deep red bookshelves with thousands of books in it.

Sakura went into all of the rooms and saw that they were all alike. With a king-sized bed that had red covers and black pillows with a desk and a chair. There was a door leading to their own bathrooms that was all black, too.

"Sheesh, it seems that they really like black," She told them after declaring her room as the third to the right.

"Uh-huh," Deidara pouted and picked the one next to Sakura.

"Tobi likes this room!" the masked man ran into a door that was nearest to the exit.

"And the password is lame," Kisame complained.

Yes, in fact it was pretty lame.

"I don't get why we have to say that freaking word, un. The only one who enjoys saying it is Tobi, un. Because he, himself is a monkey," Deidara pointed at Tobi who was running in circles, playing with his 'imaginary' friend, yelling monkey all the time.

Sakura was beyond confused at why she felt at so ease with the nuke-nin. Even if they made a truce, they reminded her of her team. Itachi being the emo idiot, Kisame her perverted sensei, Deidara her knucklehead friend and Tobi… she did not know who he was alike. Maybe a dumber version of Konohamaru would fit him.

But with Deidara she felt more than with ease, she felt like she was at home.

Suddenly, there was that McGonagall in the room.

"The students are gathering, you should head off to meet some of them, especially Harry," the woman told them and left, while Sakura glared daggers at her and told them to go and follow the strict bitch.

_XOXOXO_

The great hall was really nice. The stormy sky was just beautiful, even if it was a genjutsu.

"Psst," she heard Deidara say.

When she gave him a questioning look he told her that he was bored and wanted to play a prank on them. Sakura, who was also bored, agreed almost immediately. It would be a great entrance to remember.

"Hey, Harry!" a girl called out her friend. She had bushy brown hair that was tied back. She was _the_ Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Did the Great Hall have a bird in the sky? Especially when it's raining?" she asked.

When the Golden Trio looked at the ceiling and indeed saw a white bird, seeing from its size, it must be very big.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore's voice beamed.

"Welcome for another year at Hogwarts! Seeing that our school is in danger, we hired guards. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki will look after Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," two people with a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Is the blue one jinxed or something?" Ron said in disgust.

"No, I think it's natural because there isn't a spell like that," Hermione answered.

"Deidara and Sakura Haruno-" the Headmaster pointed at a few empty seats and became a bit nervous.

Suddenly the bird started flying to the entrance but suddenly stopped and two figures fell from it, most likely jumped from it. The Trio was able to see that one of them was a female and had a red top and lavender skirt with a dark-green bottom and knee-high boots, what confused the kids most was that the woman had pink hair. The other one however, was more like a man with long blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail and had the same cloak on. They landed right on the entrance and splinters came from the ground. The students sat there, mouths hanging when they saw that the pink-haired girl was the one who caused the destruction. She smiled at them and the blonde smirked and put his hands in a strange position and yelled something that was like 'KATSU' and then, they saw explosion.

The students clapped their hands and looked at the pair, only to find them in a cool pose. The pink-haired girl was standing, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, while the blonde stuck his tongue out and when they saw his hands crossed, they had their own tongues hanging out of them. Some yelled 'cool,' while some yelled 'gross'. And then the unknown people ran so fast to the table where their partners were that they could feel the wind.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more and continued.

"Thank you for your entrance. Now, as I was saying, this is Deidara and Sakura Haruno, who will watch over Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Deidara, un. Art is a BANG!" he yelled and you could actually see some girls fainting from his smirk or some who were blushing. The guys sent him death-glares which he happily returned with so much hate that some had a certain pool under them. Deidara just grinned and looked at Sakura who was giggling and agreed with him that art is fleeting. His grin grew wider.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, though call me Sakura and Sakura only," she told them, but before she could continue, she heard some random guy's voice.

"What about hottie?"

"Or sexy?"

She in turn smiled a bit too sweetly and continued.

"Then you'll end up like the floor and Dei-chan won't hesitate to blow you up, ne Dei-kun?"

The blonde in turn only smirked and nodded.

"As I was saying, don't go and ask if my hair color is real or not, 'cuz it is, so deal with it!"

"That is Tobi, he will patrol the outside of the school," was all said before food was on each and every table.

"I wonder how she did that," Hermione said dreamily.

"I'm sure it's magic," Ron replied indifferently.

"No, all of them are muggles, don't you see their clothes? I'm sure they are from Japan. In their History some of them were dressed like Sakura."

"Then what about the others?"

"I'm sure they are in some kind of organization or something. That must be their uniform."

After a few more minutes of eating Dumbledore told them to go and sleep while he had a talk with the shinobi.

"How did you do that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Umm, chakra infused punch? That's how I actually fight," the pinkette asked a bit awkward.

"Interesting, very interesting," he muttered before the shinobi were off their way.

"Hey, I'm sleepy, un. I'll set some traps on the outside of this school-thingy while you set some on the Gryffindor ones, un. I'm sure I'll be back when you are done," the blonde told his now comrade since he was so not in-friend mode with Itachi and Tobi, and his fighting style became a bit awkward with Kisame as a partner.

"Tobi patrols the area, remember? How about I'll set some on Gryffindor and you on Slytherin?" the pinkette asked as he nodded.

_With the Golden Trio_

"Did you guys see her legs? They were awesome!" Ron yelled in the common room.

"Yeah, well, can you two pick a different subject? I'm not a lesbian you know?" Hermione fidgeted.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione. But what do you think about that Deidara-guy? Doesn't he have a last name or something?"

"No, he doesn't," a voice that they didn't know answered.

"Oh, Sakura. I was just wondering, how did you do that to the floor?" Hermione asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, maybe we can chit-chat another time, I have some job to do," she whistled really loud that the whole Gryffindor was now in the common room.

"If you try to sneak out, using _anything_, don't. Now, if you'll need my help, just tap this," she put a strange looking paper that had something written in old-old-old-old-old Japanese and went out.

"That is the kanji for 'snow'. It seems like she uses old Japanese, interesting," Hermione muttered.

_With Deidara_

"Now listen brats, who ever dare to go out in the night, will be sorry. Ja ne!" he said right before getting out of the common room that was filled with anger.

_In the morning with the Golden Trio_

The night had been okay, but everybody was still talking about the new guards.

"He is jinxed I tell you!" Ron yelled.

"Prove it!" was Hermione's attack that was sure that he wasn't.

"Not a single normal person would have that kind of appearances!"

"Uh huh and not a single person would have mouths on their hands!"

"Hey, it's just a kekki-genkai, un," a low voice said from behind them that they all gave a surprised yelp.

The man chuckled and told them that he was born with it just like Kisame.

"Was his mother or father a fish or something?" Ron asked a disgusted look on his face.

"We will never know that," he half pouted.

"Dei, stop that," another female voice said.

"How do you do that?" they asked. It was scaring them.

"We were taught to walk like that, without somebody noticing, though our fellow ninjas know us if we don't mask our chakra," the pinkette replied and led them to the right, where they go to the DADA class.

Right when their curiosity was killing them, they saw Fred and George, both in a really awkward position with knife-like looking things here and there. At the sight of that Deidara fell on the floor, laughing, while Sakura just clicked her tongue and went to them.

"I thought I told you not to get out," she told them.

The twins however were too shocked to answer.

A green light came from the pinkette hand and the bruises were healing quickly, afterwards when everything was okay, picked up all of her kunais and cleaned them up.

"What are you?" George asked, scared even.

"A shinobi, now shoo!" she said before getting up and leading them to the Great Hall. On their way, they saw half of the Slytherin burned here and there. Deidara just gave them his trademark grin.

"Next time, no blowing up," Sakura told him.

Harry who heard her speak, almost sweatdropped.

"Y-You blow people up?" he asked out of disbelief.

"Art is fleeting, un," he told them.

The infamous Golden Trio sweat dropped. It's not like you meet people-blowing maniac always.

"Ugh, Deidara, you scared them!" Sakura scolded her partner.

"So? It's not like I kill my enemies without warning, un. Now, tell me, when we fought did you know that I used explosives?" he got a nod from the pink-haired 'kitten'. "So it means that you knew that I blew people up, so no complaining, un," Deidara shrugged as Sakura just glared daggers at him.

To say that Harry was shocked was an underestimate. He was sure that these 'guards' could take down Dumbledore and Voldemort alone!

"Besides a criminal who isn't a badass is lame, like Tobi, right? Un."

Okay, the trio lost it, they sweat-dropped not in an anime-style.

_Hermione's POV_

What? The blonde man is a criminal? But I never saw him on Daily Prophet and all those things. These people are weird and that Kisame-guy! I'm sure that Daily Prophet would write about a man if he is born like a freaking fish!

"I wonder right from _where_ Dumbledore hired them," she heard Harry speak, but brushed it off as she saw that platinum blonde hair.

_Oh my God, it's __him__!_ She yelled at herself.

"I wish I wasn't a mudblood," the girl-now-woman whispered under her breath.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we won't let him near you."

_That's the problem, you won't let him near me,_ she thought.

As if on cue, the famous Malfoy knocked her off.

"Sorry," he mumbled before seeing who he was helping and immediately frowned.

"Mudblood," he said.

"It's _so_ nice to see you burned up," he looked at his clothes and mumbled something like 'stupid new guards, the dementors were much better.' Hermione giggled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, some of them are nice," she talked about Sakura.

"And some are not, your _friends_ are waiting for you," Draco said right after Ron cleared his throat.

_God, it was the longest conversation I had with him and he used the word 'mudblood' only once!_

Hermione was so happy that she ran into someone again. When she got up, the girl noted that he was Itachi, the shark-like man's partner.

"I'm sorry," she told him and immediately saw that his eyes were red and had black swirls in it.

"Hn," the infamous Uchiha told her before disappearing to hell-knows-where.

These men were strange, she could bet that for sure.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so NEJIED!

"I'm bored, yeah!" the blonde yelled.

"Same here," his partner, Haruno Sakura, agreed.

"Hey, Harry," the pink-haired girl called me.

"Can we **please **come to your classes?" she gave me a really cute puppy eyes, but it was a bit too easy to make me fall for it, but…

"Sure, Sakura!" Hermione agreed almost immediately.

The guards hi-fived and suddenly the female guard gasped.

Deidara chuckled and put his hand on Sakura's hand, while I watched with curiosity. I wanted to know who these people were. A girl with inhuman strength, a man with mouths on his hands, a man with a mask and a man with shark-like appearance, I'm sure that Dumbledore went crazy.

"Hey, stop that! It's tickling me!" the pinkette whisper-yelled. And only then did I see that Deidara's mouth-hands were lightly kissing her hand. Are they what, couples?

Suddenly that masked man came running.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI AND SAKURA-CHAN LOOK SO NICE TOGETHER!" he yelled.

What the fuck means 'senpai' and '-chan'?  
>Suddenly I heard an explosion and saw that the masked man was blown to hell-knows-where and the pinkette was bright red.<p>

"Yo Kitten, you shouldn't be so embarrassed when somebody calls us a couple, yeah," the blonde told the pinkette.

"Yes!" Ron whispered/yelled into my ear. "I have a chance with her!"

"Sorry, but I don't have things for red-heads," Sakura said.

I was sure that my jaw was on the floor. At last I managed to ask how she heard us. In return, she told me that she didn't hear us, instead she read our lips!

I looked at Hermione for some kind of help but instead, her eyes were all dreamy. Great, she is daydreaming again. I don't get it. How can she not daydream in class but when something shocking is happening?

"Four-eyes lead us to your class already! Yeah," the 'explosion artist' told me. Damn, I think I hate him already. I nudged my friends and told them that we had exactly 4 minutes and 37 seconds before class starts.

We ran like hell, but the so-called 'guards' had no problem with catching up with us. They even had time for games!

Then, a devious plan came into my mind, that even Fred and George would be proud of me!

I laughed evilly and I was sure that I heard lightning. After getting strange looks from my friends (thank God that Hermione stopped acting like Luna Lovegood), I smiled sheepishly and just went to my Potions class. Just great, it was Snape's class we were late for.

"Then put three cups of sugar, not salt, Weasley," Professor Snape's voice became a bit harsh, while the Slytherins snickered and we, Gryffindors, smacked our heads when said professor said so kindly: "10 points from Gryffindor."

"He has a stick up his ass, you know," I heard Deidara say. Snape, hearing his comment, tensed a bit and looked at him with a very sharp look.

"And you are a natural blonde, boy," he told him.

"Yep, I'm natural, at least I don't have to touch the pigs' asses, and I don't have to dye my hair, yeah," he shoot back. All of the students tensed a lot, while some 'ooh'ed.

"You don't even know how to brew a potion!" Snape wasn't giving up.

"And you can't even live a day without your stick!"

"And you can't live a **day** without your hands!" Snape was getting angrier with every second.

"Really? I fought team Guy with my hands blown up and a kunai in my mouth, man-whore!" but he has them now!  
>"Yeah right. If it is true, then why do you have hands now?"<p>

"Maybe I have this really money-obsessed teammate that can sew your dick up to your ass!" now he took his cloak off and Pansy with Lavender were actually fainting. He had a black mesh shirt and black baggy pants with strange boots on. Then he pointed to his forearms, where, indeed, were scars and a piece that looked as if it was made from wood. God, these people were insane… just like Dumbledore.

"Kami-sama! Did he even disinfect you when he stitched them back! That is the worst I've ever seen!" the pinkette yelled when most of our class raised their eyebrows. It looked perfectly fine to me.

"We are **so** leaving to the infirmary, ja ne!"

What language do they speak?

When the guards left the class most of the girls put up a fight for 'who will get the cloak/robe of the so-called 'handsome' blonde guard'.

"Now, now class," Snape came alive again. "I think he doesn't have spare ones, so leave it to him, before I brew something from it."

"As I said before, three cups of sugar, followed with daisy roots," he looked at Neville's cauldron and frowned immediately.

"Why is your potion green? I thought I already told that shrivelfrig's skin would ruin it! Let's give it to your dear toad and see, what new sort of potion you made?" he smiled a bit twisted and I looked at Hermione who was looking away. I was fascinated, when I saw how neatly she cut the daisy roots automatically. I guess being the daughter of a family does do things to you that you learn without choice.

And only then did I saw her gaze. It was so sad, as if she was torn apart. When I saw who she was looking at, I felt pity and disgust at the same time. She was looking at the Malfoy prick and Zabini.

"Hermione?" I whispered.

"Why are you staring at them?" I asked. I guess, I knew the answer but I wanted to be sure. I wanted to prove myself that I was wrong.

When she looked at me, I saw the faintest blush on her cheek and I thought: "Oh God."

"I just thought all of those girls that they played with. I really feel sorry for them," she said. If I wasn't so afraid to hear the true answer, maybe, just maybe, I would have pointed out to her that she was lying.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, your potion isn't half bad. B-," the professor said.

After eyeing my potion he gave me a C+ and gave Hermione her usual A-. He couldn't actually put A+ because he doesn't like her so much. And then I remembered something really, I mean **really**, important.

"Class dismissed," Snape told everyone and I suggested to go to the infirmary to see the guards, while taking the cloak with me.

"Sure!" they both agreed and I wondered if Hermione was so startled to see Sakura or Deidara.

Again, Ron and Hermione were arguing about something that I really didn't give a damn about, and using the opportunity I slipped that little ear that we used back then at Ron's place in the pocket.

When we entered the hospital wing, we saw the pinkette 'healing' the blonde. Her hand was covered in a strange mint-colored glow and the wounds were vanishing with each passing second. Madam Pomfrey was standing next to the 'healer' eyes wide in fascination.

"My goodness, dear, how do you do that?" she asked when the woman was over.

"I just summon my healing chakra to my hands and that's all, I guess. But you need to have perfect chakra control to do that," she looked at her comrade and asked how he was feeling.

"Well, I have less problem with my kekki-genkai now, un. And, hey, it doesn't hurt to move my arms! Yeah. Arigato, Sakura-chan!" he said cheerfully. They used really strange words.

"Umm, we brought your, err, cloak," I said.

The guards looked at us, and I tensed a bit.

"Thanks, yeah," Deidara said after getting his cloak and putting it on his back.

"Don't you have classes to attend or something?" Madam Pomfrey asked us.

Location: Konoha, the Hokage Tower

"_**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE IS MISSING!**_" THE Lady Tsunade yelled.

What are they even talking about? Sakura can't just go missing.

"But, Tsunade-Baa-chan, it wasn't my fault that Sakura-chan got in the way," Naruto whined.

The older blonde looked at the younger with a sharp look as Kakashi whispered to his teammate.

"I told you, you should have run away," he earned a loud 'gulp' from the younger boy and saw how Tsunade took another sip from her bottle.

Deidara's POV

Several questions were in my head, not letting me relax at all.

The first thing I thought was: "Sasori-danna will kill me."

I mean, I shouldn't be just walking here and playing this 'game' of ours with this little Kitten here.

Then, was Kisame's Mom or Dad the fish or, like they say here, WAS HE JINXED?

3rd, why do I feel so at-ease with Sakura? And…

"Kitten, what are we?" I asked her. That was the main question that haunted me since we first came to this… this '**school**'.

"We are shinobi, I thought you knew that, _Dei-__**chan**__,"_ I almost growled at the suffix but let it go, seeing the seriousness of the question.

"But Kitty-chan, I meant our relationship, yeah," I pouted while mocking some puppy eyes.

It took a lot of effort to not smirk at her expression. Some of her pink locks were sticking from odd places and her mouth hung loose.

"_Kitty-__**chan**_! What kind of a name is that!" she growled and then as if only hearing my said words, stiffened.

"Well, I know one thing for sure," an arched brow was sent at her.

"We are most certainly friends, Dei-chan."

I didn't even bother with my nickname because, right now, I was thinking of only one thing in particular.

"I think so, too, yeah," I smiled for the first time in a true way.

I have a friend. A friend who is most certainly not disgusted by my hands, a friend who I can talk to with… a friend, who I can trust.

'But Kitty-chan, I meant our relationship, yeah,' they heard Deidara say.

'_Kitty-__**chan**_! What kind of a name is that!' Sakura was speaking now.

'Well, I know one thing for sure.'

'We are most certainly friends, Dei-chan.'

'I think so, too, yeah'

"They weren't even friends!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, would you shut up!" Hermione tried to keep the group quiet.

Many, almost too many questions were bumping into her head, making thee bushy-haired girl want to just scream and pull out every single hair of hers.

The Japanese they use is certainly not the modern-day Japanese and, according to her researches, it was the forgotten Japanese. That meant that they may be wizards, but seeing the tension between these people, it looked as if they didn't quite knew each other to trust. But… Sakura and Deidara were different. They acted as if they knew each other since birth... as if they were a couple. Though, if they were, then why Sakura doesn't wear that cloak/robe, which means that she isn't a part of whatever-group-the-male-guards-were-in. So, does that make it as if she is an outsider?

"What are they?" Hermione asked herself.

"You heard it yourself, 'Mione. They are friends," Ron's voice dripping with sarcasm, irony and… jealousy?

The world around her was starting to spin.

"I'm going to go out and get some fresh air," she said before going up to the girls' dorm.

She rummaged the whole room to find something decent enough to wear, but only found her school uniforms.

"At least, the professors won't be angry," she mumbled to herself and left the Gryffindor Common Room.

The whole thinking was driving her mad and she actually wondered if it was going to blow.

Suddenly remembering about what happened to the Weasley twins she looked at the wrist watch she had. The rules didn't state something against it, so she guessed it was okay.

"Five thirty. Hmm, pretty dark, I guess," Hermione said to herself and went to the Quidditch (dunno if I spelled right) practicing area.

Dark and a cool evening that was what she was craving for the whole time today. After finding a proper place to sit, she just relaxed.

These new guards were taking a toll on her mind, making her a bit… stressed out.

Hermione jumped as she heard a dull thud.

"Fuck," she heard the mysterious person whisper. As she went closer and closer to the voice, she found no one and right when Hermione was going to blame it on her imagination, something cold was against her throat.

Deciding that it was a Death Eater, she flew a stunning curse at the figure, but it dodged with incredible speed.

"You have guts," it was a female voice. Something she had heard before.

Light tapping was heard. The brown-haired girl was impressed how the person could run so fast, yet so silently.

"A silencing spell, huh?" she smirked.

"Don't worry, I know how to fight fire against fire," she mumbled, before putting an Invisibility Charm on herself.

"Still, it won't be enough," Hermione heard the mystery person whisper silently into her ear.

The brown-head was starting to panic. This must be a really skilled Death Eater… maybe Lucius Malfoy, even!

"Reveal yourself," she heard the command.

"Oh," it sounded disappointed.

"You are that Hermione-girl. I thought you were one of the 'Shaved Orochimaru' men," it was Sakura.

"'Shaved Orochimaru'? Who is he?"

"Was it Voldemort? I think it was. The names you guys use here are strange. Hard to remember even for me," she shrugged.

"Oh. We tend to call him You-Know-Who. Anyways, who is Orochimaru?"

"Hmm, how should I put it? To put it gently it will become something like 'he is one of the Three Sannins, a missing-nin and a Saucegay stealer, though he came back' and to put it roughly 'he is a weirdo from a snake and a human being. By the way, he has a man-whore named Kabuto with him. And they are both geeks'. There you have it."

"What are you?" please answer, please, please do! She was practically begging her mentally.

"Me? I'm Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of one of the legendary Sannins Tsunade. Second top medic nin in the whole 5 nations, a member of Team 7 and the closest friend of Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container. But mostly, I'm a shinobi," she smirked and disappeared.

But the pinkette wasn't the only one smirking.

"Got a clue," Hermione said to herself smugly and left for the library, the fog in her brain becoming clearer.

And besides, the library is in the best shape at the evening.

**A/N: I know, it's shorter than the first chapter but… *whispers* Hidan help me to fetch an excuse!**

**Hidan: say your dog ate your computer!**

**Me: My dog- wait, WHA? I don't have a dog! And seriously, a dog eating a computer!**

**Hidan: You fell for it! ahahhaha *a laughing fit***

**Me *kicks him in the butt*: anyways, I won't lie and say that the next chapter will come out soon because I'm kind of busy. I have this story Princess of Ice, which I'm gonna turn into a book, Misukai, 2 chapters left (also DeiSaku pwease wead it!), Broken Wings (Pwease wead it too) and these really evil plot bunnies! Wanna hear it? Then continue reading. It's like this. Akatsuki is a really famous band from Ame, Rookie9 is Konoha's #1 band. They hate each other but what happens if Deidara's mom – Tsunade – makes a deal with Shikamaru's mom – Shizune – to tell their fans that Deidara and Sakura are dating. But like always, they hate each other… except Dei. I know crack-ish, but hey, plot bunnies are evil! I think I'm gonna only publish it when I have at least 5 full and satisfying chapters written. Now… I guess-**

**Hidan: JUST SHUT UP! Please leave a review**

**Nomio-chan: A big tank you to everyone who read this story, reviewed this story and added it to their Favorite or alerted Cherryqueen567.**

**Rima-chan: Hidan catch Egshi before she gets to the computer and tie her upp!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Egshi ^_-**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so NEJIED!

The halls of Hogwarts were dark and quiet. No one even dared to go outside their respectful Common Rooms after what happened yesterday… except one student. No one would've even imagined that she would break rules. But, curiosity got the best of her.

After the little talk between her and the pinkette, Hermione went straight to Harry and got his Invisibility Cloak, which was really a pain in the ass. She had to beg, beg and beg and at last, he gave it to her on one condition: she had to do his homework on Potions for a week. And now, she was walking through the halls to find something about the mysterious guards.

She was sure that Dumbledore wasn't telling them something. Even McGonagall gets stiff, when they were around.

She was breaking rules to get into the library. She had to admit to herself that she was bloody mental. She couldn't have waited until tomorrow. Because when curiosity gets the better of Hermione, nothing can wait. She would find that out no matter what, even if Voldemort would show up here, or if she would bump to Draco.

The brunette wondered why Draco stopped calling her Mudblood. She sometimes saw him staring into space and just smiling. It wasn't one of his sadistic grins or smirks, just a gentle smile that appears on a child's face when he sees his mother coming from work. At other times, she would catch him staring/looking at her. But the brunette would just brush it off as him looking at another Ravenclaw girl that is sitting behind her. But still, she had a strange nagging feeling in her gut, telling her that yes; the blond was actually looking at her, not some random girl.

Soon the soothing doors came into view. She, silently as possible, opened the door but it gave a loud creak. Looking around to find no one, Hermione heaved a sigh and took the cloak off.

Going to the third shelf from the bottom, she started to look for a book that she found, while doing a project for the History of Magic. The book contained the History of Japan and everything related to it. As long as she knew, the word 'shinobi' just screamed 'JAPAN!'

"Ah, there it is," she whispered to herself, holding the dark green book.

Flipping every page, searching for a single word, she let out a mental groan. This was taking longer than she expected. Suddenly the needed word was found.

'_In the 13__th__ century many wizards were killed by shinobi. They had strange tactics. Without wands they used spells that controlled the main five elements plus various other elements. Some were able to cast illusions while some summoned strange creatures that not once wizard had seen in their lives. As the rumors say, there were nine tailed beasts. Each was contained in a certain someone. There was an organization that collected said beasts. Its name was Akatsuki. By the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, many members of said organization were dead, however, Akatsuki found new members…'_

"Not what I need," she mumbled while reading further and further.

'_The symbol of Akatsuki was a black cloak with red clouds that had white outlines…'_

"Fuck, we're dealing with criminals that are half mutants," she mumbled again.

'_The most famous and infamous shinobi:_

_Minato Uzumaki, the 4__th__ Hokage_

_Kushina Uzumaki, the 4__th__ Hokage's wife_

_Tsunade, the 5__th__ Hokage also known as one of the three Sannins_

_Jiraya, one of the three Sannins_

_Orochimaru, one of the three Sannins also an ex-Akatsuki member, _

_Naruto Uzumaki, one and only child of the 4__th__ Hokage also the container of the Kyuubi (Nine-tailed Fox)_

_Pain, a member of the Akatsuki_

_Kakuzu, a member of the Akatsuki_

…

…

…

_Sakura Haruno, went missing in her late 17s_

_Deidara, a missing member of the Akatsuki_

_Itachi Uchiha, a missing member of the Akatsuki_

_Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing member of the Akatsuki_

_Tobi, a missing member of the Akatsuki'_

"They are from the past, I see," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Who?" the brunette heard a male voice. The same voice that she feared and loved to hear, the same voice that tortured her yet, pleased her like no other would.

"The guards, Malfoy," she sneered.

The man raised an elegant eyebrow, asking if she was crazy.

"Sakura said that she and the other guards are shinobi. And-" she became a bit frustrated by the look he was giving her. So, she just shoved the book at him and pointed at the century and the name of the famous and infamous shinobi.

"But how? I highly doubt that these _shinobi_ were able to use the Time Turner."

"Exactly. So, you'll just help my little plan, Malfoy."

By the look that the brunette had the blond just knew that he shouldn't agree… but hell, he did.

"You befriend Deidara Iwa, while I befriend Sakura Haruno and then we'll suck everything out."

"Even Pansy isn't as crazy as you," Draco sighed and just nodded his head before…

"But Deidara, wouldn't there be students?" a female voice rang through the corridor.

"I don't think there is a stupid person like that. Come on," the door creaked and the pupils ran quickly to another corner behind the shelves and threw the Invisibility Cloak on themselves.

"Ooh," they heard Sakura.

A slight grunt was let out by Deidara.

"It's so hard," he said.

"Just shut up and shove it in," the pinkette said.

Draco gave Hermione a look that totally said "What the Fuck!" in return, Granger just shrugged. Before curiosity killed them, they looked at the shinobi and found Deidara eating some mud by his hand and Sakura squealing.

Hermione blushed furiously at her dirty mind and looked away, hoping that the Malfoy heir hadn't seen her. But wasn't she oh-so-wrong. The man had to bite his tongue so hard that he could taste the blood, to not laugh at her face and not to get caught by the guards.

However the guards have heard them and felt their presence. At the growing sounds of footsteps, Hermione tightened her grip on the Invisibility Cloak and the students both held their breath.

Sakura was sure that she heard something. She was sure that she felt something too. Be it a shinobi or a villager – student – she didn't give a damn. All it meant was that somebody was spying on them.

"Be quiet," she told her partner. Knowing that something was up, Deidara immediately got serious.

Sakura stood there, adoring the blonde's features. His usually icy blue eyes went stormy gray. His soft-looking lips became a thin line. His usually cocky look became so… rational, so mature. He looked so much like a hock, looking at his prey, readying himself for an attack.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Draco looked at her as if she went crazy.

"Believe me, it'll work," she whispered again.

When the footsteps got even closer, the young Malfoy knew that he was out of options, whether he would be bombed (second time) or he had to kiss the bookworm. And oh, didn't it hurt when you were a bombing target.

So, he did the number one thing that he promised to never do. He kissed her.

When his lips crashed (literally) onto hers, all she could do was gasp.

_He. Was. Kissing. Her… _

All of her power to think clearly was erased. All she could do was to concentrate on those soft lips on hers. As a soft pink tongue got out of his mouth, it traced her lower lips. In return she opened her mouth to let it in, to let it explore her. Soon, the kiss got fierier, more aggressive.

"Couldn't you two find a different place?" a female voice brought them back to the reality.

Gasping for breath, Hermione opened her eyes to see an annoyed pinkette and an equally annoyed blond.

"Yeah, I mean, it is the library, hm."

"Pardon us Ms. Haruno and Mr. Iwa," the brunette blushed.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Pardon us, _Ms_. Haruno and _Mr_. Iwa. Yeah right. When on Earth was I a _mister_, hm?" Deidara was really frustrated.

Sakura wasn't less unhappy. All she did was crack her knuckles.

"Let's scout," she rasped at her partner.

The blond just nodded. His icy blue eyes were so cold, so angry. All he could think was how, how they had escaped their little traps?

He went to check the whole dungeon. Opening every single door (even broom closets), he found a few couples who were out of bed. Deidara, not in the mood at all, just bombed them to their respective common rooms.

Sakura on the other hand, found no one out of bed. And thus she just checked on her traps again and again before bumping into the stoic Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry Itachi-san," she bowed.

"Hm. Sakura, right?"

"Yes."

"If I am right, you are, that is, were in my otouto's team. How is he?"

"Just like before. Acting emo, not leaving his emo corner and sulking all day," she shrugged.

The man chuckled a bit and wished a good night to the girl, before heading off to find his partner.

After a while, she did the same, too. By the look that the man was giving her, Sakura could easily say that he was ticked off.

"Found some '_intruders'_?" she asked.

"Uh huh, a whole bunch of them. I caught three pairs and then a loser who was going to the Great Hall-thing just 'cuz he was hungry. So I blew all of them and put up some new hawks and a few caterpillars."

In return, the girl just sighed.

"You found someone?"

"Nah, just checked on the chakra ropes and that's all before telling Itachi how his brother went completely emo."

They both laughed a little, before letting one sleep and the other guard the area.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

_Back in Konoha_

"Is Sakura found yet?" Shizune asked a really worried Tsunade.

"No."

The room was filled with a pregnant silence. Without the cherry blossom, the room lacked a certain color. The lack of a certain atmosphere brought a heavy sickly smell of sake.

"Tsunade-sama," the brunette began slowly.

"Ye?" was the blonde's slurred answer.

"You should stop drinking that much. The elders might not approve it and besides, Sakura-chan was never up for that idea."

With the mention of the girl's name, the Godaime's features got darker as she glared at the sake bottle.

"Shizune, you should know that I won't give a damn about the elders. They could blame me for anything and everything, while I know something that would certainly shut their mouth up. And besides, there is no one on this whole _world_ that would be able to bring my apprentice back. And, damn, you even know how the village got gloomier without her! You _know_ that her disappearance has been bringing much more death to the village! You _know_ that Danzo might pull the last strings and _bam!_" with that she hit the table. "Every single ninja of ours would be lying on the ground in their blood!"

"That's why," the brunette finally snapped, her voice an octave higher from her anger. "That is why, Tsunade-sama, I am telling you to snap out of it! Sakura-chan is a smart fully grown woman! She would be able to _find _her way back and _come_ back _home_! Have some faith in her, for God's sake!"

Even in her drunken state, the Hokage was able to make sense of her words. Shizune was actually right. If she won't be able to control and snap out of it, just like she said, Danzo would take her place, making sure to destroy every house, every person, child or woman, he would kill them. That's how he went, without emotion, without mercy.

"You're…right," Tsunade said as she sat silently in her chair. "You're right"

But not only was the Hokage and her apprentice was grieving for the little pink-haired maiden, the whole village was.

Every person who was in any street, in any alley would be wishing for the girl to come back as fast as she could. For she was the great medic who saved anyone she could from the cold grasp of death. For now that she was gone, there were a few numbers of houses that didn't lose a family member. Yes, the Godaime had tried to help, but… she couldn't waste all of her time sitting in the hospital. Even though that the village came first for her, her duty to protect the village from the little virus-like people was always the first.

But the two that sat on that old red bridge hadn't slept so many nights, hadn't ate for so many days… all they did was search. They searched for the girl who welcomed them from any mission with open arms. They searched, they waited… but still, there weren't any results.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's my entire fault," the blond said in a broken whisper.

The masked man just turned his head questioningly at him.

"If only I hadn't used that jutsu of mine. If only I thought about the consequences, then she would be right here," a silent tear left his shining – now half dead – orbs. "What if she never forgives me?"

Now did the blond look at the masked man. Now did the man regret looking at his eyes, his face. The look on his face was soaked in fear, the fear that he might never see his best friend, the fear that the girl would never forgive him. And every day when he would go up to her and say 'hello' she would just glare at him and never speak to him again.

"Don't worry, Naruto. She will forgive you after some time. After all, she does have a big heart."

All they did was to stare at the bridge. The bridge that was once so bright, so full of life in their genin days, now was crumbling. The feverish red turned into an old ugly pink that just mocked at them, for it was, too, grieving over the famous Haruno Sakura, who had done nothing but good to her village and to other villages.

-.-.-.-.-

Another chime of the bell that hung above the door was heard. Another costumer bought a white rose for some dear person went. Another sigh escaped her beautiful lips.

Yamanaka Ino looked at the window. She saw the calm before the storm. She saw her face in the glass of the window. She saw how a tear escaped her blue orbs.

The blonde missed her friend dearly. The blonde wished she was able to apologize to her properly. She briefly wondered what would happen now if she was never going to see her. What was she going to do that way? What if every day she woke up, hoping to see her beautiful smile, all she saw would be a ghost of her?

The thoughts brought another tear in her eyes as she looked a second time at the window.

And just then, those three blondes cried for the umpteenth time for the girl that they loved so much with the sky. For the heaven was crying for her, too. For the heaven missed the girl, too. For the heaven loved the girl, too.

And right at that moment, did the pinkette feel a tug in her heart. And right at that moment, did the pinkette feel the sudden sadness of her dear ones. And at right that moment, did she shed a tear in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm So NEJIED!

He watched as she slept. The moonlight making her face glow. She really looked like a true angel with full lips and pale skin. Yes, she was truly an angel sent from the heavens to protect them from the bad.

He chuckled at the last thought. Bad, shinobi are bad, seeing how they kill. As long as he knew, killing was a terrible sin. But if it meant creating a masterpiece then sure, why not? Deidara of the Akatsuki never forgot the reason he killed. To survive and to create something beautiful. Something that the world he knows clearly lacks. Look around yourself and all you will ever find are faces with blood all over their hands. Blood that'll never come off even if you wash your hands over and over. But this petite girl was somebody different. She hoped to give life as she took one. Maybe that was why she had so much power in her little fists. Her fiery temper, her morals... they all made him smile. They all reached his heart in some kind of twisted way.

He looked at her sleeping form again. This time, his eyes held a soft look towards her. And this time, he saw her form stiffen a bit and a little tear, that could have been mistaken for a diamond, escape her closed orbs. For that simple moment, he swore to himself that seeing that girl cry was something he didn't like.

He bent down to wipe it away but his fingers met jade eyes that were surprised and confused.

He wasn't any better, though. Caught in his little show of affection, Deidara quickly took his hands away and put them behind his head, scratching it.

"I think that it's your time to sleep," the pinkette said awkwardly. 

"Yeah, i guess so, hm."As he lay there, eyes closed, he tried to even his breath. At least he could act like sleeping then maybe he would really fall asleep. Who knows? But then the thought of her skin struck him. It was soft, softer than silk even. And when the girl cried...it felt like the sadness was diseased because he felt sad, too. It was confusing, to say the least. He couldn't understand why he was so...so free next to her. It was almost like they knew each other whole decades. Deidara didn't - couldn't - understand why he was so at ease with Sakura. If the circumstances were different, they would be fighting like no tomorrow. They would be trying to kill each other. But then a thought popped up in her mind. What would happen when they go back? Will they ever go back? And what is this world anyway? It was all the Kyuubi's fault. If he wasn't so... so careless, everything would be fine now. He would be up in the sky, blowing things up and just...creating art. He would be trying to irritate the Uchiha, though he could very well do that right now, and piss off Hidan. He would be there, at the base and grumbling at Sasori how irritating Pain or Tobi was. But now...everything he was so used to was taken away from him, aside from the Uchiha and the Fish-face that is. Instead, he was given this angel that sat next to him.

Her smile, her frown, her annoyed glare, hell even her "existence", made him want to live another day, to breath another day...to be with her for at least one more day. It was strange. It felt alien to him.

To feel so attached to this little girl. It made him feel so betrayed in many, many ways. He believed she was his enemy. And now, he is trying to fall asleep, while she was guarding. Back in their world, this would mean that he was actually trusting her with his life. Because out there in the forest, any hunter nin could come and she can just take some money from them, as if she was supposed to get him at this very spot, and just leave him be, to just leave him with his death lurking right before him. But with each day he spent with her, he understood that that person wasn't her at all. She was kind, hot-headed and fun. Not to mention how caring she was. This girl, no woman, was somebody he never knew for his entire life. She reminded him his mother that he never had. 

His life was a living hell. When he was born, his mother died and his father blamed him for her death. Now here, many start to think that his father laid hands on him. But the answer is a big fat NO. Actually, until he reached six, he acted as if he wasn't there, always talking to his brothers and completely ignoring him. And then, and then he reached six, where it was thought that he can clearly take care of himself and go to school. At that very day, his father disowned him. The very night of his birthday, the man threw him out.

From that day on Deidara had a street life. He stole clay from stores and made sculptures or firework and live on with the money. But when he graduated the academy, the Tsuchikage actually thought he would be an amazing tool and trained him as his best killing machine. But Deidara knew that he was able to do more... to show more. So he ran. He ran from the village, destroying the half of his village and his home. So he could practice his art. So he could live freely.

He mentally scoffed. Yep, he was living freely under Akatsuki. But with the pinkette, trying to kick some morality in him, he felt like he was really living. And that feeling was alien to him. He didn't even need to ask her to know that she would listen, that she would believe in him. However, if Deidara said that he wasn't afraid, he would be lying. And Deidara didn't like to lie if his life didn't depend on it...or if he wasn't playing a nice mind game. Now, Deidara didn't like mind games pulled on him, especially if it was him pulling it on himself. Not one person in the right mind wouldn't even want that actually. It was confusing and it sucked. And then that thought to just run off with her. Not the fear of death, but the fear of the unknown. He didn't know what this attachment was that he was feeling and it was strange. So strange that all the blond wanted was to run. Run away from everything, or better yet, drink. Drink like there was no tomorrow. And then he had an idea. After all, it was the Uchiha's turn to look out.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^

It was the second day of the full moon. Just as they talked. The night was strangely silent. No crickets, no toads, no nothing. Even the howling of the owls seemed to be quieter tonight. Tonight two most biggest, most evil ones were planning on taking over this world and then over the shinobi world. In some way, the man with the mask wanted to grin, but then he also questioned the power that the man had.

"Ah, so you are here, just as you said you would be," a sick twisted hiss came from his back.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Okay then, straight to business, Madara..."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

He couldn't sleep. He simply couldn't. Who could if they knew that they kissed Hermione bloody Granger? And then they were "caught" by the oh-so-called guards. And then that nightmare of Voldemort. Maybe he needed a good walk. Right when Draco Malfoy was about to get up, he remembered the last time he went to take a good walk. There still lingered some nasty bruises on his legs because of that bloody mad shinobi.

'Shinobi,' he thought. They just popped out of nowhere when they should've died. But then that kiss with Granger couldn't be ignored. The softness of her lips, the little moan that passed her and those gentle hands that were in his hair.

He was a goner. He really was. Because the thought of making out with Granger in the library made him stiffen, in more places than one.

He slightly wondered if her little friends would know of their little...encounter. He tried imagining the shocked and disgusted face the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Fucking-Die would give him, or the tomato red face of the poor Weasel would. If only the circumstances were different...

-_-_-_-

It was dark. Darker than anything. It was slightly damp, so he assumed that it was the dungeons. But then, how could he have been in the Manor if he fell asleep in his room, at Hogwarts?

"You disgust me, Draco," came a voice. He'd know that voice anywhere, anytime. "Kissing a mudblood and enjoying it! You make me sick!"

SLAP!

His cheeks hurt. His body felt sore. A strange green light came into his vision. Yes, he was in the dungeon, he's shirt was torn and he could barely speak. His hands and legs were cuffed. He couldn't see his wand anywhere.

"Here i am, trying to bring honour to the Malfoy name and you go around kissing a mudblood! Not just any mudblood but Hermione Granger! The buck-toothed know-it-all Potter's sidekick! Be ashamed!"

'But i didn't wanted to get blown to pieces caught eavesdropping, Father!' he wanted to say, but instead only blood came out from his mouth with a nasty cough.

"Bloodtraitor!" he heard. "Crucio!"

And then pain swiped through his body. It felt as if his skin was burning. As if his eyes were coming out. As if he was pierced with thousands and thousands of burning hot blades.

"The Dark Lord will be ashamed of you! And have you even done your mission!" and then the background came into his view. The dungeons were full of muggles and muggleborns. And right before him stood a very real Hermione bloody Granger. Literally bloody. Hoping the vision would leave him, he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes Draco! See how we will torture your little mudblood! Open your eyes!"

-_-_-_-

Jolting up awake, he saw Blaise next to his bed, holding his forehead painfully. And then as if the pain was infectious, his forehead started hurting, too.

"What the fuck, mate. I was only trying to wake you up!" the black-skinned man said. "But no, you just have to sit up straight without any warning and bang my bloody forehead!"

"Wh-What in the name of Merlin's beard happened?"

"You were having a bad dream, screaming and claiming that you didn't kiss somebody. Oh and you said 'Hermione' more than three times," Zabini smirked. "So you snogged the living shit out of the Gryffindor Princess?"

"Fuck you, Blaise," Draco sighed. "Fuck you over and over."

In turn the italian, sarcastic man just smirked knowingly. 

"Oh and maybe you've said a thing or two about your mission," and with that, the fucker left Draco Malfoy to suffer in his miseries.

The mission...he can't accomplish a single thing with these guards on his tail. So maybe he should just go on with the plan, he'll befriend the blond arrogant git-of-a-bastard.

The next morning in the Great Hall students were more than a little excited. Halloween would come right after two weeks! Lavender and Parvarti were gossiping excitedly, while Harry just sat there and glared at a certain Slytherin.

"I'm telling you Malfoy is bloody up to something!",he whisper-yelled again.

"The bloody git is always up to something!" Ron accompanied him. The boys both looked at her pointedly.

"Well i say he isn't. He just looks tired. So what! Did you know that being a Head Student is very and very hard. And with the list of balls that Lavender suggested us is more than something! She suggested almost-"

"If you can dance and if you can afford to buy new dresses, it wouldn't be much of a problem actually. Oh, and if you can do something about your rats' nest then i say it'd be pretty easy, Granger. But i guess the only reason you would hate to even suggest a ball would be because no one would want to be your date. After all, they wouldn't want to be eaten in that rats' nest of yours."

Hermione looked at her friends as if trying to say 'you see!' but they didn't even bat an eyelash at her. Harry was too busy ogling Ginny while Ron blushed at Lavender. Really, some boys can be really ignorant at times.

With a huff Hermione left the Great Hall and went to the Heads' Common Room to pack her bag and do...oh blimey, maybe library would be better. But then, her little heaven brought the memories of yesterday, of the kiss, to be exact. She groaned and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. But Harry would be there, and Lavender! Maybe head to Professor McGonnagal and ask her about the whole idea! No, the professors aren't psychologists or your parents so, Hermione just...just stopped dead in her tracks.

Why? She wanted to ask. Why was this happening to her? Her best friends went head over heels for some girls and she just had to get some stupid crush on her supposed to be arch enemy!

"Having some problems in heaven?"

She looked back hurriedly at the person who said it.

And all she thought was, 'Fuck'.

A/N: hi guys, long time no see, huh? I'd like to thank Angel again and again for helping me post this. She is one kind-hearted girl might i say. Anyways me got all happy that my friend wad coming from Canada, but fuses what, she wouldn't be back at town till the first week of August. Anyways, guys, please do review and i hope that you guys are having fun reading this.

Love,  
>Egshi <p>


	5. Chapter 6

_I'm So Nejied!_

Since the day Sakura came to Hogwarts, she understood only one thing: she missed the old days, the days when she always had time to bicker with Ino and beat Naruto to a pulp. She missed how busy she became in the nights to study for the upcoming tests and busier to look nice for the Uchiha. Yep she missed them alright.

"Hey, look at that," Deidara pointed to Neville who was asking Kisame something.

"Sir, I was just wondering, why is your skin blue? Did something happen to you in your childhood?"

Sakura and Deidara were falling to the ground, clutching their stomachs, while Itachi chuckled a bit. Kisame was so pale that he looked just like Itachi. Plus his jaw was on the floor (literally), and his eyes were just big white holes. Sakura wondered for a brief moment if that was a mushroom on his head. But soon enough, Kisame got fuming red and started panting as if he was trying to control his temper. Well, he was though.

"Is it a crime to have blue skin!?" he finally roared. Sakura started to feel bad for Neville. He was so pale that even the Malfoy kid would be ashamed. After muttering some apologies, he ran away sweating the whole way. After catching her breath Sakura finally wiped a stream of tears from her eye. She never laughed this much with her friends back at Konoha…

In fact all she did there was to work and study and to train. A pain, if you'd ask her. Afterwards, when she came a bit early from her hospital shifts or a bit late, she'd see her friends hanging out at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop… without her. Sometimes the old man would recognise her and nod slightly. Face full of pity for the young pinkette he would greet her on early Sunday mornings. He would try to cheer her up while she sulked all day, only going to the training area in the late afternoon.

No, life in Konoha was different. A lot… It wasn't so grey and black actually. It would be full of colours that she would never be able to describe the beauty of.

She understood another thing on that morning, she enjoyed being with the nuke-nin more than Konoha.

As they entered the Great Hall, she felt two pairs of heavy stares in the back of her head. From the corner of her eye she saw Deidara frown.

"You feel it, too?" she whispered to him. He nodded, slightly.

As both their eyes swam through the crowd they found only two suspicious kids, the bookworm and the blondie. As they took their turns on choosing the House to 'look after', Sakura ended up in Slytherin while Deidara ended in Gryffindor.

_With Deidara_

"Yo Weasel, Scar-boy and Bookworm, hm," he greeted the Golden Trio rather…friendly – ly.

Silence fell over the Trio. As they looked at each other, they glared full-heartedly at the blond shinobi. No one called them like that and went without a thing. The first to blow up was Ronald Weasley, a proud redhead who was as thick as they came.

"Who do you bloody think you are!?" he yelled at him.

"I don't know, un, a skilled assassin maybe?" Deidara offered darkly.

"And I suppose you mission is to protect us and _not_ to go and insult us," Hermione Granger grew rather bold.

After looking her up and down and snorting at her, the blond finally replied.

"It actually doesn't matter to me, yeah. As long as Princess there doesn't kill me, I can do anything I want, that is except killing you. But I can do worse, un, believe me."

Hermione was sure that a lightning struck behind him. His face darkened a few shades and the grin on his was…sadistic.

That minute Hermione maid a mental note to not piss of the shinobi. Ever.

_With Sakura_

As the pinkette came to the Slytherin table, there were some wolf-whistles. But the makers of the sound lost their confidence as soon as they saw the death glare from the famous Haruno Sakura, or was it infamous?

As she went to sit in the middle, the pinkette saw that she was sitting across the arrogant blond prick. Malfoy was it?

"Hello there, young miss. My name is Blaise Zabini. An honour to meet you," a black skinned boy greeted her. She looked him up and down and after seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes, she decided to play along.

"Oh, Zabini-san, I am Haruno Sakura. A pleasure to meet you," she smiled a bit too sweetly. These Slytherins made her sick to the pit of her stomach.

"I guess she isn't interested in you, mate," Draco Malfoy said to his friend. Half of the table roared with laughter while Draco sat there smugly, looking at her.

"Oh at least I don't go around making out at night in the library," Sakura retorted. She just felt that they were teasing her, but she'll show her with whom to play and with whom to not.

The table became quiet, amusement drowning in curiosity.

"But that, young miss, is what I am famous for around here. Unlike you, who goes on and plays sidekick," he grinned smugly again.

_Slap…_

A stinging red mark was left from somebody's hand. The blond just sat there, stunned that someone would actually do something like that to him. After all, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys slapped, they didn't get slapped. For a minute there, he replayed everything in his head. He said something to the pinkette and suddenly his cheek was burning. Who was it that would slap him? As he looked around the table, he saw the pinkette's mouth moving. And at that instant, he knew that she was the one who slapped him.

"-fairly capable enough to take care of myself. And I am no one's sidekick. For your information, I am the best healer next to my Shishou and one of the strongest kunoichi. So watch your words, mister," she spat.

Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to 'her' _Drakie-poo_ was, of course, insulted. No one touched her Draco without her permission, let alone slap him.

"You little wench, no one goes on and insults _my_ Drakie-poo!" she yelled and tried to attack the pinkette.

Of course, Sakura's shinobi skills reacted quickly to the upcoming slap. She grabbed the little pug-faced girl's hands and punched her instead. Immediately, she regretted it, seeing that the Man in Black was looking at the table she was sitting at.

But when, after a while, Draco Malfoy burst out laughing, he seemed to soften up. That was strange. Snape, was it, he seemed to have a high tolerance, if not liking, for the blond haired boy. What made this boy so special?

Money? Well it was a possibility. He always wore good clothing and didn't seem to care when he lost something expensive. Also, the name 'Malfoy' had a big influence on people. But that didn't explain why Snape liked this boy so much.

From what she saw, the other teachers held some sort of a grudge on him. But it didn't seem like he studied bad. He, actually, always came to classes prepared and ready. On the weekends, however, Sakura always saw him wearing tops with sleeves. It almost seemed like he was… hiding something.

Her train of thought were oh so rudely stopped, when somebody napped their fingers in front of her. As she looked up, to see the culprit, it was the _famous_ or rather _infamous_ Blaise Zabini. She snatched his fingers and added a little pressure on them, without using her chakra that is. She saw him wince a little and curse under his breath. That should do the trick.

"I wasn't joking around. I can kill you all with the slightest of my touches, you should know Draco Malfoy. After all, I am capable enough of breaking the floor with a single kick."

Yep, that did the trick. The Slytherin Table was really silent. No one was actually talking. They just sat there, thinking about well, something.

"We, shinobi, live by the jungle rule, especially the guys at the back. For your information they are one of the toughest criminals in the whole Five Nations."

There were some gasps heard from the students. That should put them in their place.

"So, we have criminals as our body guards? That's hotttt…." One of the Slytherin girls commented.

After that statement, Sakura found herself drowning in her thoughts. Did she like to have the company of the Akatsuki? Well certainly. At night they would sit at their common room and chat. They would tell each other about funny things like it was nobody's business. But they never uttered a word about the real information they wanted. Did she enjoy one certain member more than the other's? Well…

Now that she thought about it, Sakura really did. Even now, she craved for that nicely-shaped hot body next to hers. It was strange rally. Not only his body, but she missed his voice, too. The way he would nag her about everything; the way that he would get annoyed because he had to change places with Tobi at certain nights. She just… she just missed Deidara at her side. Even though her rational side knew that they were going to stay here for quite a time and that they would see each other in a matter of minutes, she was just…afraid. She was afraid that he would disappear in thin air. Her irrational side always fearing that the man with the beard would come any second and tell them that he found a way to get them back to their world. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back to Konoha, not at all. But she was self-conscious about fighting the blond or any of the Akatsuki for that matter.

And to be honest with herself, she didn't wish to go back to her always-getting-ignored-because-of-too-much-work life. It was boring… it was depressing. It would always make you feel like she was some sort burden to them and that would make her wish for power get more powerful… until she would lose her mind.

Slightly, she wondered if that was what Sasuke felt in his younger days, when he was sane. Though now, he had completely lost it. He would 'talk' to Itachi at random times and try 'attacking' him. But all they ever saw was thin air; nothing more and nothing less. And then suddenly, Sasuke would start his rant of his undying 'love' for her. At first, she was fooled. But then she just saw that he was in hysteria or something close to a mental breakdown. But Sakura knew for a fact that he didn't love her. He even didn't tolerate her at times. Sasuke would get possessed by something and then get all grumpy and start yelling at her. The pinkette got sick of it rather fast.

_XOXOXO_

Hermione Granger's week was getting from bad to worse to catastrophic. She couldn't understand that new way of reading the runes at all. And with Lavender throwing tantrums, plus the whole shinobi thing, the girl wanted to quit just about everything. All Hermione wanted to do was to sit down and take a rest. Voldemort was alive. And the whole Draco thing turned out to be good… in a bad way. Yes they kissed. But it seemed to make everything more complicated. After all, it wasn't with pure feelings. It wasn't the kiss that you would receive from your knight in shining armour. But then again, it was a kiss that made her feel alive in ways that no one was able to. Not Ron, not Harry and not even Viktor. It was a kiss that only the infamous Malfoy heir was capable of. So, generally, the kiss was great. And now Draco was avoiding her! He wouldn't bump into her, and even if he did, he would run away as quickly as possible. He wouldn't look into her eyes. He wouldn't even throw insults at her.

At first, she thought that he was trying to 'wash away the dirtiness'. But then, she noticed that none of his fellow Slytherins would get under her skin, not even Pansy.

However, that proved to be wrong. One day, after dinner, Blaise 'ran into' her.

_Ugh, boys could be so stupid, some girls, too. After all, she had a huge crush on a certain somebody but she never went head over heels for him. Her first and foremost priority was her friends and then school. But who was she to judge them? She was just a bushy-haired bookworm._

"_Having problems in heaven, Granger?" she heard a certain voice say. _

_She knew right away who it was. The infamous Blaise Zabini. Looking around, she supposed that the best way to win was to play dumb…or lie._

"_What problems? My life is just going about smoothly. I found these nice books in the library about-"_

"_-about making out with my best mate. Yeah, I heard, Granger. Don't play dumb with me. You should watch your back. The walls have ears and the ceilings have eyes in Hogwarts. So, I suggest we go a private area and set the scores straight," the Italian smirked._

_Gosh, did all of the arrogant bastards have these stupid, smug, lop-sided grins?! Malfoy had one, Deidara had one and even Blaise had one. Gosh._

_She followed the Slytherin to the dungeons, slightly scared her a bit by the background. Suddenly, irrational thoughts started invading her prude little mind. What if Blaise raped her? Would he do that? Or was he loyal to Draco? What if this was what the blonde actually wanted?_

"_Don't worry. I'm just here to lessen up the fog," he sneered in front of her._

_His words seemed to sooth her a bit. But there still was a little side of her that didn't wish to believe anyone, let alone trusting someone completely. So, as in pure reflex of self-defence, the girl put her hand in her right pocket, where her faithful wand was._

_At long last they arrived in a classroom and Hermione guessed it was unusable by seeing the entire racket in the room._

"_So, here is the deal Granger. You promise me one thing and I'll keep my mouth shut and there is one thing I wanted to tell you about Draco."_

_Hermione weighed the pros and cons. The good thing was that she'd get something out of the snake. But on the other hand… he had some kind of deal with him. No, she didn't want to make a contract with the devil. So, she just thought logically._

"_I say I don't need the information or I would wish to make the deal. You won't tell anyone. Because Draco is a good friend of yours, if not the only one you have. So, you won't utter a word, since his reputation would go low and he would get punished for kissing a 'mudblood'."_

_And with that, the said muggle born stepped out of the classroom and, with head held high, she went to her respected dorm._

But what she didn't hear was that last little whisper Blaise muttered under his breath to whoever was listening there.

The sentence was,

"Don't hurt him."

**A/N: soo, I guess I owe an apology to you all. Really, I was out of idea and the plot was slipping away from me. But thankfully I grasped it again. So another reason was that, I had lots of school work to do. I mean, our school starts at 8.30 in the morning and end at 4 in the evening. It sucks. And the homework sucks. **

**So, to make a few things clear, Sasuke doesn't really have a crush on Sakura. He just thinks he has. In this chapter I tried to send a message to you guys, Sasuke is getting insaneee. And as you can see Madara and Voldemort are allying up. That means business. And lastly, yep. Deidara and Sakura are falling for each other. Oh and they spent at least 2 weeks at Hogwarts.**

**Review please. I dare you. Or else I'll eat your brains!**

**Love,**

**Egshi**


	6. Chapter 7

_I'm So Nejied!_

Days went by like the wind. Like the wind, it was carefree. It was fun and teasing. Sakura was happy that she was getting comfortable in her skin here. She started helping Madam Pomfrey with the Hospital Wing. To tell the truth, they had such strange illnesses there. The most she dealt with were burns. The students liked to be healed their burns by her, because unlike Madam Pomfrey, she left no scars.

Also, the Man-In-Black started teaching her potions. She grew fond of them, to tell the truth. You could make out such strange poisons with easy ingredients. However, some of them, she was afraid that the girl won't even find back in her land. The unicorns were actually considered as a myth there, while they roamed here freely. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of them, actually.

Instead, Sakura taught them the poisons that she knew. The lucky thing was that most of its' ingredients were at the school archive. So, it was okay or her to experiment, but she didn't have any dummies. The pinkette wondered if they would be able to help her with that one. Maybe the Beard-Man could help her. After all, she heard about his undying story. Who knew if he struggled out of her poisons as well?

But then again, it seemed that most of the poisons that she made weren't as famous as it was at the "Shinobi-Land". Even the easiest ones were unknown to them. A good thing really, it only made their "mission" far easy.

But then again, she heard of those strange metals you put in the poison and know it truly is one. Damn, that just made it harder for her.

"Haruno-san," Itachi called her.

"Hm?"

Even though the two had a sort of close relationship, they still insisted on calling each other formally. Itachi wasn't a person who would be friends with somebody after talking to them for five minutes. And Sakura was just… a bit scared to walk on thin ice. She didn't want Deidara getting the wrong impression.

"There shall be a meeting in the common room in a few minutes, so I would advise you head there already," and with that he stalked away.

Itachi was an odd person. But he had his reasons, though. She guessed that massacring your whole clan wasn't an indication of a healthy dose of sanity. Kisame was getting strange these days. When she or Deidara passed by them, he would snicker or look at them. Not just look, maybe stare. Well, you know the looks that people/fish give you, when they know something that you don't? Well, that was what he was doing. And Sakura wasn't very fond of being left out. Deidara… the man was… attracting to her in some strange way. It wasn't like he was a super-hot model-like guy that Ino went head over heels for, but just attracting. She began to understand that she was starting to crave for his presence. It was foreign. It was alien. It was unknown.

Speaking of unknown, she wondered what kind of a face Tobi had under his mask. And she wondered about his past. Sakura tried asking Itachi, but he was just so… so secretive about it. To the untrained mind, it would seem like he didn't know a shit about the masked man. But Sakura knew better, he was hiding something. And that something just didn't smell right. But she couldn't decide if it was bad for her or Konoha. It was hard to tell, actually.

Her train of thoughts came to a stop as she bumped into somebody. When she looked up, she saw a mop of black hair and pug like face.

When ravenette looked up, she made a face.

"Blimey, I just took a bath, for Merlin's sake!" she yelled, frustration in her voice.

Sakura remembered that she was Pansy Parkinson, a nasty girl, really. But then again, most of the Slytherins were nasty here.

"You took a bath, so what?" Sakura was curious about how she as going to get out of the hook.

"Well dear muggle, for your information you are considered to be worse than a mudblood here. An unworthy creature of living, worse than mud," she snickered.

Oh, that little…

"And your specie in our world is considered to be weaklings. They hire us to protect them from just going through the woods, do you know that? Or the simple fact that we can stop powerful monsters by sealing them in a human's body? I can seal you in the chair that Neville Longbottom sits in Potions class…" she informed her.

The girl's pale face became sickeningly pale. Sakura guessed that it actually got through the thick skull of hers. Some nerves that these children have these days. But… Sakura was about their age. However, she was a lot more mature than them mentally. She saw thousands of people die before her eyes. She saw her friends die in her arms. They called seventeen a mature age here, while back in the shinobi world, twelve was the age where a child can kill or be killed. It doesn't matter, as long as you survive, the age doesn't matter.

Sakura wondered how these people were actually born. As long as she knew, no one from her village carried sticks and talked big. She was sure that the shinobi would beat their asses before they could utter a single word.

Sadly, she wasn't in the shinobi world right now. And, though she would never admit it, she loved every minute of it here. She loved the fact that she was actually having fun. She loved the carefree lifestyle she had here. She loved the Akatsuki. Sakura saw them as a human these days. And it scared her how wrong it was to judge them, when in truth, they barely knew each other.

"Monkey," she told the strange moving picture that seemed to have its' own life.

The picture was of a young girl who had blue sky-like eyes and blond, yellow actually, hair. The girl was all alone, sitting on a bench and it was always raining there. The picture was sad and sometimes, a boy with dark hair would come and visit her. It seemed as if they were friends.

"Welcome," the girl nodded and swung open.

Upon entering the common room, Sakura noticed that everyone was there, except Tobi.

"Where is Tobi?" she voiced her thoughts.

"We will be having the meeting without him," Itachi stated before sending her a look that saying he would explain later.

"Yeah," Kisame grinned. "We are kicking the boy out and putting this little monkey in his place instead!"

And only then did I notice the hunched figure of Neville Longbottom. Oh, how bad did I felt for him.

"Ki-Kisame! He isn't a monkey! He is Theodore Nott from the Slytherin House! I order you to let him go this very moment or else you shall remain freezed until the very day you die!"

"Sheesh, I was just joking," he released the genjutsu. "And the bingo book said that you were able to detect genjutsu," he mumbled.

"Well, speaking of that, I guess I'm just getting a bit rusty without much training…"

"Speaking of training, we shall be training five days per week and three days of them we shall be sparring wizards while the other two we shall spar each other," Itachi stated in a matter of fact tone, well that was how it seemed in his boring monotone voice. "Continuing, we must put a plan on how to defeat..." he went silent. We guessed that he actually forgot the Orrochimaru's name.

"Uhm," someone cleared their throat next to Deidara's door. When we all looked up, we saw Potter standing there, a bit awkwardly.

"What the hell!? God forbid, don't tell me he didn't do some shit in _my_ bathroom of all the others, yeah!" Deidara yelled. "If you touched anything, I'll track you down personally, make Sakura do some evil potion and right before your death, I'll fucking blow your each limb off, un!"

"Deidara, go easy on the boy," Sakura told him affectionately. Deidara looked at her and smirked at the tone she used, it was the tone that a newlywed would order something to the other. Sakura, however, went all red. Apparently, she found being so _affectionately_ flirted to a bit difficult.

"Actually, I just washed my face, so you don't have to torture me. And secondly, the man that you have to _protect_ me from is Voldemort. You know, the shaved no nose tall snake-ish guy," he tried reminding us.

"Oh! The shaved Orochimaru!" Kisame remembered.

"Yes, well, we have to think of a plan to get this Voldemort buried. Now then, any ideas?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought that we could ask Potter on the matter, seeing that he had had the unfortunate destiny to duel him a few times," Sakura said.

All eyes were on the poor boy, now. After thinking for a moment, he answered:

"Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. His wand's structure is the same as mine, so that means that I won't be able to duel him with my own wand. Then, there is something called Legilimency and Occulimency in our world. It is the art of breaking into one's mind and the art of defending one from Legilimency. He is very good at it, so he may try going against you with that. You should ask help from Professor Snape on the matter. He happens to be a master of both. Then… then I suspect that one of his helpers, a Death Eater, is at our school. Personally, I think it is Malfoy. His Father is the right hand of the snake and as they say, like Father like Son. So I advise you to check one of his wrists. There should be a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its' mouth."

"Thanks kiddo. I think that that should be enough for us to make a plan. Now, you sit here like a good pair of shoes that you are and listen and add something. Okay?" Kisame grinned.

Harry Potter nodded and sat next to Sakura and Itachi. He seemed to think of them as less threatening than the other ones. However, remembering the Sorting Ceremony, he felt his blood go cold as thought what the pinkette did to the poor floor.

And then he heard them discuss the plan. The language was hard to understand. Mostly Deidara was talking while Sakura and Kisame added some details and they all kept looking at the man sitting next to him. Harry wondered how old Itachi Uchiha actually was.

"So then, we are going to need bait. I say the Neville kid would be okay."

"Gosh Kisame! Stop torturing the poor child for asking why your skin is blue. Truthfully we all wonder that!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Sakura! You shouldn't have said that! Now he will try to kill us in our sleep, yeah!"

"As, I was saying, who are we using as bait?"

All of the shinobis looked at Harry Potter. After a tense silence of five minutes the boy yelled in frustration and nervousness what they wanted from him.

"You know the people here. You were here for whole six years so spit."

"I don't know! I say Draco fucking Malfoy. He deserves to die!"

"No one deserves to die unless it is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Who is Uchiha?"

"His name is Sasuke. He is my little brother."

"As I was saying, who will be the freaking bait?!"

"Gosh. I'll go okay?"

"But why Sakura, hm?

"I look like a helpless girl already and if I just use a henge, I'll look even more like them. And when the enemy attacks I'll just take them by surprise. But I have a feeling that he won't be coming alone. So, we need some back up. We are counting on that with you, Potter."

"Come a second late and my girlfriend will die. So I advise you to come faster than expected, hm."

"Deidara, we aren't even dating."

"Want to?"

-.-.-.-

Draco was pacing on the seventh floor before a wall. He didn't know why, because that was what he usually did when he needed to think of something important.

Draco hadn't been doing a shit about his mission and it seemed like the expected time was getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, he realized that there was a strange door in front of him. Going into the strange room that it led, he was in awe by what treasure it held. The room had various different things in it. Strange things. As if the room was a lost and found room. And then he had an idea. It might have been not one of the cleverest ideas but it certainly was better than nothing.

And with a smirk on his face, Draco started his mission.

-.-.-.-

Stupid Ron, always copying and then bitching the whole time for not letting him copy her homework. It wasn't her fault for only trying to let him know what the O. would be. And then Draco was acting so strange these days.

"I hate you," she mumbled to herself.

"I don't care okay?" Ron said, thinking that the sentence was directed to him.

Hermione just glared at him and left the Great Halls. It was simply too annoying to be next to the stupid git.

She heard him grumble something, but didn't give a shit about it. She would find the female guard and try _bonding_ with her. It wasn't that she was that bad. No, it was the complete opposite. Hermione Jean Granger found Sakura Haruno a fascinating person. Even though they were the same age, Hermione was startled by how much she knew.

Sakura seemed to know when a person was coming, but was confused by the wizards. She healed people with that strange green aura that tingled. But at times, it would hurt like hell. She seemed to know many things about death.

"Oof!" she bumped into someone. Looking up, she realized that it was the pinkette. "Oh, my apologies Miss Haruno."

"Oh, Hermione. It's okay. But next time watch your steps."

"Miss Haruno, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. But don't call me Miss Haruno. Haruno-san would be better."

And with that, Hermione's plan was set to action.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: so, sorry for the long wait guys. I was a bit…well engrossed in my personal drama. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 8

_I'm so Nejied!_

The weather was nice. It was mid-October and today was one of those rainy days that Hermione Granger liked so much. When she stood under the rain, it felt as if all of the problems in the world wereforgotten. She felt free from the clutches of all her problems. She feltfree from the baby act that Ron was putting u with her. She felt freefrom the war. She felt free…just free.

Sakura Haruno, on the opposite side, hated the weather. Not only did it slow down her attacks, it also made her remember all her badmemories. Being a shinobi is like being able to handle all youremotional problems. On the emotional side, Sakura wasn't the always got too carried away in her train of thoughts. She wouldremember how Sasuke was and then…how he is now. He used to befun. He used to be happy. Fuck, she wasn't even going to think abouthow he behaved when his clan was alive. When he entered Team 7,he used to smile…he used to be _human_. And now, _now_… shit, evenTsunade wondered how he had gotten this bad.

His skills haven't changed, yes that was true. But… Sasuke Uchihagot strange. At one moment he would be all over Sakura and how hewanted to marry her, but the next, he would look at her disgustedlyand say how useless she was. Heck, even Tobi was better than him.

And then… and then she would think about some certain deaths in her life. No, no she wouldn't think about that certain part in her life. She lost too many people in her life. She needed a distraction.

"So what are we supposed to do?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse.

As she looked at the brown haired girl, Sakura could tell that at onetime, the girl was just like her. She was bullied for being the girl nextdoor. However, the difference was that Sakura Haruno wanted to bethe popular girl, to be in the spotlight.

It seemed that Hermione was enjoying the rain. Strange… doesn't she feel dirty in the rain?

"Just talk… the truth is that I find you interesting. And in Hogwarts…well let's just say that most of them are just sluts."

Sakura chuckled at that.

"Back in Konoha, where we are from, we had to go to seductivemissions since we were thirteen or fourteen. Was a pain in the ass you know? Some of the criminals were just plain ugly to look at. And you call them whores… Well, maybe at a certain degree they could be them. If you see from the point that they are doing it just for their own sick pleasure, but if you see it in our range of age," Sakura shrugged, leaving the rest as food for thought.

"Tell me more about your life back in… Knoha, was it?"

"It's Ko-no-ha. Well, back in our world there were two groups ofpeople: shinobi, the ones like us and the villagers. Actually, we allhave the future to become a shinobi but some people like to have apeaceful life. So they choose to live like they know how to. I'm amedical shinobi. And my master is Tsunade-shishou. Without theShishou part, though, I sort of got too used to calling her that."

After sitting in the rain for about a few minutes, Sakura finally gaveup. Heck, she couldn't tolerate the weather any longer.

"Let's get inside. I don't want to catch a cold," she said and leftHermione to defend herself. That is until she decided to tag along. Itwas her "mission" to get information about her, after all.

"Want to spar?" Hermione asked after a few moments of awkwardsilence.

The pinkette agreed and the brunette cast a drying charm on both ofthem… before going outside. The weather was much better now. Itwasn't raining.

"Start," Sakura stated before dashing off to get away from theclutches of her wand.

Hermione Granger was in awe with her speed. She wanted to movewith such grace and speed, too. She wanted to learn a lot of thingsfrom her. But her reflexes got the better of her. So she let it rush intoher system, loving the feel of it.

The pinkette seemed to get tired for a moment, seeing that she got abit slow. After casting a binding charm at it, Miss Granger wassurprised that a log was standing there instead of the person she justattacked.

Suddenly, something caught her foot. Out of pure surprise the girlscreamed bloody murder. The hand pulled her down and instead ofher, Sakura was standing on the ground and Hermione was stuck inearth, literally.

"I thought you would be a better challenge than that. Just as a sidenote, I'm the weakest from the Akatsuki," the pinkette said afterfreeing her.

"It's just that you're kind of too fast."

Sakura sent her a disbelieving look and shrugged. The witch knewnothing about shinobi. And Sakura liked it that way. The less sheknew, the better she'd sleep at night.

-.-.-.-

_Meantime at Konoha_

"I wonder…" a certain blond shinobi said while smilingmischievously.

Uzumaki Naruto was having some pleasure from all the pranks he can pull off on the sleeping jounin, ex-ANBU, Hatake Kakashi.

But the most devious one was to steal his book, which was on hischest.

Naruto hid his chakra just like Sakura taught him in the best way, andcrept close to the prodigy.

…

…

…

_Mission accomplished,_ Naruto thought after getting his book.

And now, just to laugh more, he was going to give it to Neji. Thebastard was _destined _to read this book.

Naruto grinned at the thought and tried hard not to stifle into fits ofroaring laughter.

But first, Naruto had to change the cover.

After spending only a few minutes in the library and getting a bookthat said, _The Most known Shinobi in The World_, Naruto switched the covers and went to the Hyuuga mansion.

Just as expected, the target was there.

"Oi, Neji! Come here! I have to show this book to you!"

The byakugan holder perked at the word _book_ and came to him.

_Oh this was going to be sweet_

The blond knew the book by heart, so it wasn't a problem to knowwhere the most perverted pictures and lines would be. Naruto blamed it on Jiraya, he was the author after all (right?).

"I think that you might know something about him," and that waswhen Neji's face got red. It was red enough to make Hinata getjealous. But still he kept reading.

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto yelled. "I knew you had a perverted side!"

Life in Konoha still went by, but still lacked the pinkette.

-.-.-.-

Draco was happy for once in his life. The teachers weren't paying thatmuch attention to him. Just the way he liked it.

The whole bloody murder thing that the old Snake gave him as amission and his father made him to accept was a bloody pain in thearse.

How on Earth could a fifteen/sixteen year old boy kill a man, whowas also known as one of the most powerful wizards? It was simplyimpossible!

If only Draco could find a way to accomplish it. Let it be with its flaws, as long as his Mother would live. He'd do anything for hisMother…anything.

"Oi!" he heard a voice. A voice he knew well.

"What do you want Blaise?"

"There's a letter on your plate."

Indeed, there was a package on his apple pie. The box wasn't that barely covered his plate, but he had a gut instinct that he wouldn'tlike it.

Trying to ignore the nostalgic sense that his gut was making, Dracoopened the box. There was a parchment. Curiosity got the better part of him, as the blond rolled it open.

_Shinobi_

_Its origin was from the late Japan. It was said that the shinobi (alsoknown as ninja) lived as a part of the darkness. They blended in to itvery well and also had their own rules of morality._

_The most famous shinobi was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke._

_Once, as preteens, they were put into a team (Team Kakashi). Afemale member was also with them but soon she went missing. Uchiha Sasuke, who was the last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, was a prodigy. However, he slowly became mentally unstable after his brother (Uchiha Itachi) killed their parents in front of him, alsokilling the whole clan._

_Uzumaki Naruto – the son of the Fourth Hokage – had the Kyuubi (ANine-Tailed Fox Demon) sealed in him. The Kyuubi was also thestrongest of the Demons, known as Bijuu._

_After training under the Sannin, they all went their own separateways. However, Uchiha Sasuke, after killing his brother, decided todestroy Konoha._

_On the Great Battle of the Akatsuki and Konoha, Uzumaki Narutoyelled at the Uchiha some certain words and threw a punch at him._

_Soon enough, it seemed as if the Uchiha had awakened from a tranceand declared the war was over. After spending two years in prison(due to his mental instability) he was set free, later joining the TeamKakashi._

_However, after some time a member from their team was declaredmissing._

_Uzumaki Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, spent all his life searching forhis lost team member, also one of his best friends. She was laterdeclared as dead._

_Any guess who she might be?_

_-HG_

Draco smirked as she looked at the pinkette. Just some interrogations and a tad bit of Veratiserum (sp?) should do the work.

Maybe working with Granger wasn't that bad after all.

**A/N: i am terribly sorry for such a late chapter. But right now i am furious with Masashi Kishimoto. So my inspirement in Naruto is really low but i promise i will finish this story along with Broken Wings! Right now i am more into Hetalia, though. It is really funny. And am i the only one who likes the crack pairings? In Naruto i am into DeiSaku in Bleach i like ByaYoru in Avatar i am a Zutara fan in Alice in the country of Hearts i like Boris and Alice and in Hetalia i happen to ship Belarus with England. Seriously am i just too wierd or just too unique-ly wierd?**

**Again i apologise for not posting this sooner.**

**~Cherry**


End file.
